1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Information
In the past, there have been several proposals (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-91621 (pages 1 to 4, FIGS. 1 to 3)) for an intake device having a throttle valve, an intake air collector, and an air induction pipe arranged between the throttle valve and the intake air collector. In this publication, the proposed intake device has the air induction pipe is divided by a partitioning plate into a first air induction space and a second air induction space so as to employ resonance with respect to the air intake.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved internal combustion engine intake device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.